Evaluate and simplify the following complex fraction. $\dfrac{ ~\frac {9}{-5}~ }{ \frac{-3}{8}} = $
Explanation: A fraction bar means "divided by". $\phantom{=}\dfrac{ ~\frac {9}{-5}~ }{ \frac{-3}{8}} $ $=\dfrac{9}{-5}\div \dfrac{-3}{8} $ $= \dfrac{9}{-5}\cdot \dfrac{8}{-3}$ $=\dfrac{72}{15}$ $=\dfrac{24}{5}$ or $4\dfrac45$